


Roller-coaster obsessed Idiots

by lonely_ranger333



Series: Chapter 1 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A try at making a rom-com because hey Hollywood hates diverse writers - Freeform, F/M, Roller-coaster stans - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_ranger333/pseuds/lonely_ranger333
Summary: Hi. This story takes place in world inspired from the early 2000 's Aesthetics. This is a story of two University students of fine arts who fall in love.
Relationships: Arguing at first sight, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, employee/customer - Relationship
Series: Chapter 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193936





	Roller-coaster obsessed Idiots

**Introduction:**

The story follows of two people in their Early 20's. Lana and Al. Al is a new employee at Blues Carnival while Lana is a annoying customer that is also a rich tourist. Her motivation to come at Blues Carnival was that had great childhood memories but her friends think that she is just here for money which is the half truth. Al and Lana paths cross in the most eerie way possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have low expectations because I don't have time and I want to write because I caN


End file.
